The Night Of Tabasco Sauce
by Timiniminy
Summary: RV slight fluff Slash – Title should give away story line. One shot. T for fluff


The night of Tabasco Sauce

Summary:

- R/V slight fluff Slash later on – Title should give away story line. One shot. T for fluff

OK this one came to me while I, yes, was using Tabasco Sauce. A little too much, actually…

Ok, the usual stuff. I dun own notin! Don't be comin up in here askin where mi treasure be!

Seriously. I have nothing…except my pride…ah, who am I kidding? I ain't gots no pride. Just my computer…my love.. my life…

Now, what have we learned?

I HAVE NOTHING NOW READ AND REVIEW

Or…

Else.

Oh, and another thing. THIS HAS SLASH! –fake gasp- if ya don't like, don't read.

Saturday Night.

10 pm.

Nothing to do. Except, of course, to hang around at your best friend's house.

Richie Foley was now making a fool of himself, jumping around as if he was walking on hot coals, just because of a little hot sauce.

Tabasco, to be specific, and he had had a little too much, as a matter of fact.

It all started this Morning, when Richie had awoken to the silent alarm going off in his mind, telling him _Wake up! Come on sleepy head… _boy, his mind sure was starting to sound a lot like his mom. And his mind sure was advanced… it was now shaking him slightly…

"Wake up!" Ms. Foley was saying, shaking her son awake.

"Wha-?" was all he was able to say, before his mom pushed something into his face that was so blurred, due to lack of glasses at the moment, almost resembled a banana… strange how it sounded a lot like Virgil.

Richie took the phone. "Yeah…?" he said, in a groggy voice.

"Rich?"

"What is it, V?" Happy that her son got his message, Richies' mother then walked her self out of his room.

"Do you realize what time is it?" Virgil's voice now reaching a yell.

"I'm still realizing it's you on the phone. Can't I sleep in just once on a-"

"Metabreed."

Was all Virgil had said. And frankly, that's all he needed to say. Richie then shut off the phone, jumped out of bed, reached for his Gear suit, then thinking against it, put it back, and instead, shoved it into his school backpack, along with the Mechanical Backpack.

He didn't even have time to shower, brush his teeth, or anything. He just shoved his clothes on, and ran out the front door, not even noticing his parents sitting at the dining room table.

After uttering the word: Metabreed to Richie, he was surprised to hear no answer, and instead hear the dial tone.

Thinking, no, knowing what he had done, Virgil did the same. He put the phone back to the receiver, ran upstairs, got his Static outfit into a backpack, and ran out the door in record time.

_Ok I know I broke a record there. _ He thought to himself, as he was running down the street.

By the time Richie made it to the Abandoned Gas Station, Virgil had apparently done the same. At the same time.

They both then undressed, and redressed into their appropriate costumes, then flew off in the direction of the disturbance.

And what a disturbance it was.

"Ebon's really outdone himself this time." Static said to Gear, who was flying right side him.

"Tell me about it."

Ebon was towering at least at 6 feet, ordering who to do what. Apparently, Talon was first.

She screeched at the windows of a Bank, thus breaking them instantly. Then, it was Hotstreak's turn. He ran in, Talon following closely behind, along with Shiv, Ferret, and Kangor following suit.

Each BangBaby had already gotten to a different Cashier, demanding money from them.

Now.

By the time Static and Gear had come to the scene, all of the BangBabies had already come out with bags of mullah. Ebon, of course, was still towering above the others, probably protecting them for now, until they could knock out, or at least annoy the two heroes.

It all happened so fast, none of the innocent bystanders had any time to even realize what had just happened. Not that they needed to, however, due to the fact that Static and Gear had, yet again, successfully captured the bad BangBabies.

Not wanting to talk to any reporters today, Static and Gear were already gone, with all of the baddies caught and apprehended, just waiting for the police to arrive to take them to jail.

-Back at Virgil's home-

Virgil was, as usual, sitting in his computer chair, all the while stealing glances at Richie, who, at this time, was sitting on his bed.

_I've wanted him on my bed for a while now...just…with one on top of the other… _he thought to himself.

Quickly realizing how wrong this was, he quickly shaking his head, hoping the perverted teen-aged thoughts would go away. All the while, in the back of his mind, almost hoping they wouldn't…

"V, you ok?" Richie asked, looking over at him, thus looking up from the Plant Man comic he had in his hands.

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine Rich." He said, all the while thinking _Yeah…just as fine as you look… _

Suddenly, his perverted side of him took over. It took charge. The lock he had it on had broken, and it was free. If only for a second. If only for one question…

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

_-Richie's POV-_

_Did he just ask what I think he did?_ I thought to myself.

"Sure…I don't see why not" He said, not seeing the harm in it.

He nearly laughed at the expression his friend now had on his face. _That beautiful face…_

Virgil's cheery smile soon changed into a concerned frown when he saw his friend's eyes grow wide with…fear?

"Rich? You ok?"

"Yeah! Sorry V, I just realized what…" his voiced had trailed off, leaving Virgil hanging.

Richie quickly though up a lie to pacify his friend with…when he came upon

"…is in Hotdogs."

Virgil's frown turned into a smile, accompanied by a laugh at the speed of light.

Richie then joined in with him.

"So, you wanted to play a game?" Richie asked, soon after the laughter stopped.

"Uh…ok, I'll go first." Virgil offered. "Truth or Dare?" _I wonder why I even asked him if he wanted to play this childish game with him…?_

"Hmm…" Richie said, thinking about which one to choose.  
"Dare."

"Very well…You must..." Yet again, his perverted side got the better of him, and said

"…drop 10 drops of Tabasco sauce on your tongue!" _wait…how is this that perverted? Maybe I could let it free for a while…it seems to be harmless, though I can't say the same for Rich…That's gonna burn! _ Virgil thought to himself, not bothering to try and take control.

Richie, slightly surprised by the sudden dare that was thrown at him, got up and said, "Alright then. After all, a dare is a dare."

He then went downstairs, and a few seconds later, returned with a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

Richie took the cap off by twisting it, and held it over his now sticking out, tongue.

Now that his perverted side was free, Virgil so badly wanted to take that tongue and intertwine it with his owns… however, he had to control himself…at least a little.

_Maybe one day…maybe..._

Richie then put the cap back on to the bottle, and looked at Virgil with a look of victory.

"Wait for it..." was the response he got from Virgil.

Richie Foley was now making a fool of himself, jumping around as if he was walking on hot coals, just because of a little hot sauce.

Tabasco, to be specific, and he had had a little too much, as a matter of fact.

"It buuurns!" He shrieked, stating the obvious.

"I know something that will cool it down!" Virgil said, jumping up from his seat, suddenly feeling an adrenaline rush.

"What is it? Anything to stop this!"

_Anything...? _Virgil's mind asked itself, as he grabbed his friend by his cheeks, and pulled Richie into his lips, both closing their eyes.

Virgil couldn't control it any more. He had to let at least a little more free...

Suddenly, at this very feeling, a month's worth of suppressed hunger for this blonde's mouth came raging in, in the form of his own tongue.

Richie opened his mouth slightly, expecting to break free, but not being able to, due to Virgil's grip on his face.

Virgil, noticing that his friends' mouth was now open, took his chance, and stuck in his tongue, getting a reaction he did not expect. He was now not only kissing...but tasting his friends' mouth, the warmth of his breath...the taste of the Tabasco... wanting to study it all so very badly...

Now intertwining with each other, his life seemed complete. Almost as if his very room was fading away... the only thing there being his best friend, and now lover,

Richie Foley.

OK, how'd ya think? Good enough ending? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Now u may review. hope u enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
